Shredded Scraps
by Lina Scriven
Summary: Random one-shot writing pieces as I come up with them. Most probably involving Terra and Slade.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! So, I've been really busy and since my last story was SO. LONG. I need a break before I go back to writing long stories. But in the mean time, I do write little scraps. So, I decided I'd just compile them here because why not? Note that I probably don't spend more than a day on them so they aren't perfect. Also, most will involve Terra and Slade. Because...I love them.** **Enjoy :)**

**Oh and I don't own Teen Titans. Yeah.**

* * *

It was supposed to be an innocent betrayal. Take advantage of his teaching to control my powers, gain strong friendships with the Titans, tell them I had an alliance with him at the right time but that I wanted out and to be good, and they would protect me from his wrath. Exploiting a super villain sounds risky, right?

Well, it was.

I could never find the right time to tell the Titans. To sit them down and say so simply, "I'm working for Slade but I want to get out of it." How was I supposed to say such things when Robin was always going off on just how much he hated Slade? When I could see Raven's narrowing eyes whenever I said something she didn't seem to like? Whenever I still felt like an outsider with them? They were a family; I was implanted in their lives. I figured I just hadn't gotten close enough yet. One day. I would tell them one day.

Only that day never showed up and suddenly I was hacking the security system and preparing to flee the Tower to let them die. I was getting sucked in Slade's game, being his apprentice when I just wanted friends. With no other option, I tried to run away. In the last minute, I brought Beast Boy in an attempt to tell him my dark secret. So when Slade would eventually catch up with me, he could fight him and help me get out of this nightmare I had let myself into.

It almost worked. I tried to explain, but Slade got in my way. He told my story all wrong, saying I was _his _apprentice and a spy and that the Titans couldn't give me what I needed even though their love and care was all I ever needed. Slade took my words and he shredded them and left me reaching out, hoping for help from Beast Boy. And he spat at me, "You don't have any friends."

And that was it. I had helped a villain and now I was a villain too. I wasn't a victim to be saved; I wasn't a hero in the making. Just a corrupted girl no one was going to care about.

I followed Slade out, showing my unwilling alliance. I was in tears after Beast Boy said he had no friends and I tried my best to hide them, but Slade wasn't having it. "You're going to need those tears for later," he threatened. I stopped crying and hoped he would forget his threat, but I knew he wouldn't. I braced myself for the worst when he reached his hideout.

It was a simple punch across the face. Right in the crook of my eye, where the sensitive skin would blacken easily. I stumbled in reaction and he took advantage and threw me to the ground where I landed on my shoulder. No longer on my feet and in no control of the situation, he kicked in the stomach.

"I'll teach what happens to traitors," he growled.

I curled myself in a ball as a form of self-defense, but he uncoiled me to get open shots. He held me down. He used my like a punching bag. I just lay there, eyes closed, letting my body go dead. If I acted dead, I could feel dead too. The brutal beating my body took in like a sponge but at some point I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

I don't remember how bad the damage was. I do remember that he left me there and I lay on that floor for hours, in and out of consciousness and reality. When I eventually gained the strength, I dragged what was left of me- my body, my sanity- and flopped onto my bed.

I stayed there for three days. I thought he would come to me again, angry at me still, ready to hurt me again for my attempted betrayal, but at that point, I didn't even care. Let him be angry. Let him kill me. What did I even have to live for?

I had a lot to think about in those three days. Most of the time was spent replaying Beast Boy telling me I had no friends. Every time I tried to understand what happened, the story slightly changed. It went from his obvious hurt to a mutual misunderstanding to him betraying me. How could he just leave me like that? Leave me with Slade when he had to know I was just being beaten and manipulated? Beast Boy didn't want me to be happy. He didn't want me to be a hero. He wanted me to be hurt, and he knew he could leave me with Slade to get that job done.

On the third day, I stepped out of bed. I didn't stall, I quickly got dressed and headed to the training room. Slade was there, as if waiting, as if knowing.

He barely looked at me, "How are you feeling," it wasn't a concerned question. It was a test.

"I want to kill him."

"Good. You see, Terra. Not everyone is looking out for your best interest. There are only very few who actually want to help you reach your full potential."

It was obvious manipulation. He said things so openly that it was almost like he was mocking me. _Look at how I've destroyed you,_ was what he was really saying.

I let him. "I know that now. I'll do anything you say."

It was supposed to be an innocent betrayal. But instead it made me a criminal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh, so sometimes I write Slade and Terra in a romantic sense. No hating. This is a rough draft drabble, and yeah, it's short.**

* * *

In the middle of the night, when the halls were black enough to stumble over her own feet, she still moved. She grasped the wall to find the corners she had to turn. Still moved forward, even though it seemed like she was going nowhere.  
She knocked on the door and opened it slightly, "Slade?" her whisper blended with the silence.  
"You can come in," his crashed against it. She carefully shut the door behind her.  
"Can't sleep?" he asked.  
"Could ask you the same question," she responded. Their insomnia recurred together, almost like a telepathic link. When Slade was awake, Terra would find her way to his room in the dead of night. When Terra was awake, she never disturbed his sleep by walking in.  
She crawled to where he was from the foot of the bed, stretching out into his arms. There was a space she left between them, but he gripped her and pulled her closer.  
There was a gentleness about him that she never understood. She had the impression that he was violent and aggressive from her brief encounter with the Titans. When she first met him, he pushed her around to make her listen, but since then, he had never laid a violent finger on her. Just gentleness, encouragement, and care.  
Some nights, they were intimate. Some nights they thrived on animal instincts, passion, and a certain type of desire that drove them to each other and repulsed them later. But tonight, she just lay there loosely in his arms.  
"Are you okay?" he asked softly in the dark.  
She didn't answer for a while, "I'm worried about having to go to the Titans tomorrow."  
"You're going to do great," he whispered, his voice caught in her hair, "You're ready."  
He was a criminal, he made that clear. She was to be a spy, he made that clear too. These were truths she could swallow: being a criminal could be a price to pay for control. But they both hadn't expected this relationship to blossom behind the professional deal.  
When she wasn't with him, she was alone. She was trapped tossing and turning in her bed in the dark of the night, craving love. And he felt the same kind of need. No matter how hard he tried to subdue his human emotions, the need for love drove him mad.  
They both were driven mad- driven crazy right into each other. Maybe it wasn't a perfect relationship, maybe it wasn't even good. Maybe this was a destructive decision that could come with consequences.  
But they craved human contact, it was undeniable and with two driven to each other, they were bound to collide. They had to make due with what they had.  
They were both lonely. And they were each other's cure for it.


	3. The Moments We Couldn't Tell Them

So, here's some Beast Boy X Terra to offset all the Slerra I've been making you all read. It's not any good. Will probably be editing it. I would love crit though, I'm out of practice.

* * *

"I still care about her."

"Beast Boy, she betrayed us," Robin argued, "She infiltrated the Tower for all of our information, she took all of our personal secrets and passed them on to Slade. If we ever see her again, she's going down. She's going to pay for her actions."

Okay, so he couldn't tell Robin. But if not their leader, then who?

"It really hurts," she whispered into his chest. They sat on the floor of her abandoned bedroom, her body leaning into his.

"Here, this'll make it feel better," he applied the ice to the side of her torso that was covered in red, inflamed scratches. She buried her head in his shoulder to suppress a scream, "Too cold?"

"No, too much pressure," he lightened his grip and she stopped digging her nails into his arm.

Gently, he asked, "What did he do to you?"

"Training."

"Terra, you're a mess. People don't destroy people like this to train them."

"It's always been like this. This is how I got better at using my powers before I came back as a Titan."

"How did you endure it then?"

"I'd ride it out. It meant that one day I could see you guys again."

He couldn't help but smile a little, but then she cringed again and he realized he put too much pressure against her ribs with the ice pack.

"Sorry," he muttered. She groaned and lay her head against his shoulder.

"She is…very gifted, Beast Boy. She had…potential."

"She does! That's why we gotta get her away from Slade and get her back on the team! So we don't have to fight a tough villain and we can have another strong Titan on our side!"

"I know you cared about her," Starfire said solemnly, "But I don't believe Robin would want us to hunt down Slade just to try to bring her back. She made her choice."

_But she hasn't._

"You can't stay with him!" he had her face cupped in his hands. Her face dented with bruises and lacerations, "He's going to destroy you."

"It's just training. It's okay."

"People who are supposed to care about you don't leave you with injuries."

"Who said he cared about me?"

"Terra-"

"This is business," she said sharply, "Besides, I don't need him to care about me. You care about me, right?"

"I do," he couldn't deny it, "Of course I do. But I can't watch you be hurt like this. You need to get out of there and come back and be a Titan."

"I'm not a Titan," she was adamant, "I was never a Titan. It was all a lie. Beast Boy, just let me know that you're still my friend."

"I am," he said, almost cutting her off, "Despite what I said that night- at the carnival- I will always be your friend."

She leaned in, her head slipping out of his hold as she stretched forward to kiss him. He kissed her back, his eyes closing softly and widening once it was over.

"What was that for?"

She smiled as wide as she could, the swelling making it lopsided, "I wanted to be more than friends."

"You look tired," Raven said in passing one morning. At this point, the bags were so heavy under his eyes that he couldn't deny the truth.

"I haven't been sleeping much."

"That's what happens when you play videogames all night."

He had to hold in a snicker, "I wish I was up doing that."

She raised an eyebrow, "Then what have you been doing?"

"I've been worried," he started slowly, "About her."

She nodded in understanding, the sarcasm melting away from her speech, "The most you can do is just let her go. Get ready for if she comes back to attack us," she paused, "You need to get some sleep if you want to be able to fight her."

He stood up abruptly, "I'm gonna go take a nap."

The first night, he hadn't expected her arrival. He was moping in her room, sleeping in her scented sheets. She snuck in for her things, but he woke up to her sneaking around her room. He stopped her, assessed the bruise that swelled up half her face, and convinced her to let him get ice for it. Ever since, without ever speaking of this arrangement, every night she would come back with new injuries and he'd nurse her back to health. He would ask her to come back. She'd turn down the offers. She'd kiss him. Having her with him was more than he could ask for, but he knew he had to make her stay if he wanted her to stay in his life.

She never said anything about working for Slade except for one night saying, "The clock is ticking. You better be ready."

"Terra," he was finally exasperated, "You can't _do _this. Stay with us. Come back to the team. Don't go back tonight."

There was no response. No response for a long time. She just lay there against him, looking away. Finally, she whispered, "I wish it were that way."

He promised himself he wouldn't let her leave, but as soon as he dozed off with her in his arms, she snuck back out. He waited all day for the next nightfall for her to show up again. To really convince her to stay. He had a speech and a list of reasons and if _nothing else _worked, he would physically restrain her. For her own safety.

But that night, she never came back.

He panicked. When the clock struck past three in the morning, he knew she was not going to show up and he couldn't do anything but worry. He ran to the only Titan he hadn't tried yet for help. He banged on his door screaming his name.

Cyborg opened the door with a yawn, "What's going on, BB?"

Everything spilled out of his mouth. The late night visits, Terra's injuries, the secrets. What he had been keeping inside because he knew if he told anyone else, they would all tell him the same thing.

"You mean to tell me," Cyborg said sternly, "That the girl who broke into the Tower's security system, who took all of our secrets, who is working for the worst criminal in Jump, has been coming in every night, and you _haven't _arrested her?"

"No," his voice hushed into a whisper, "Never mind."

"You did well, apprentice," Slade came into her view. She stood there, used to being assessed, as she held an ice pack to her arm, "Further exploiting one of the Titans. Making him think that you could change. Taking his weakness and slowly destroying it until he is nothing."

"Thanks," she said slowly, eyes narrowing at him, "Why won't you let me go out again tonight?"

"I think we've gotten what we've needed from it."

He was quiet. Finally, she spoke up, "So, you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"I snuck out every night to see the Titans without your permission."

He studied her for a moment, "No. You actually impressed me. Taking your own initiative to go out and lead him on like that. Slowly break his heart. You're turning more ruthless everyday. Unless, of course, you went out because you _do _love him and you wanted to spend more time with him."

"No," she exhaled, "Of course not."

"Good. You're dismissed."

She started to walk out.

"And Terra," he added, "Training will start tomorrow at 6am. Sharp."

The ice nearly slipped out of her hands, "Training? You said we were taking a week off."

He chuckled, "You thought you'd get away with lying to me with no punishment? Don't think I don't know how much you like him."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"You'll be apologizing later. Now you're dismissed."


End file.
